


A BETTER WOMAN

by JimbelinPrints



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimbelinPrints/pseuds/JimbelinPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much internal turmoil Olivia finally finds the guts to face Fitz. After what many saw as inappropriate behaviour by Olivia - the tossing of the ring - Olivia confronts the issue and thus her own fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A BETTER WOMAN

**Author's Note:**

> In the absence of an episode on April 30, I decided to amuse myself with what I thought SHONDALAND should have recorded for OLITZ addicts. I have kept it short and to the point because in my head there is not much more to the post-ring-toss story for these two star-crossed lovers. As with all my stories about OLIVIA and FITZ members of my book club will be able to use this text to complement their viewing of the series. For the purposes of our in-house audio book the story has since been expanded to include other characters and units. These texts are not sold but instead used as tools for learning English as a second language. The characters herein are the sole property of SHONDA RHIMES and her team. I have not created the storyline nor do I profess to own any rights to her intellectual property. This is more, my ode to SCANDAL and any changes I have made to a plot or portrayal of a character are done out of love for the show. I have just taken the liberty of shaping the characters to my own liking.

EP 21: A BETTER WOMAN (AIR DATE - APRIL 30 in place of yet another forced-on-me-pause-in-viewing): A SCANDAL FANFIC AUDIO BOOK 

Scene opens with President Fitzgerald Grant sitting at his desk. The room is dimly lit. It is early evening. Most, of the staff have already left. Lauren is away from her desk making tea for the POTUS. The only audible sounds are those of his uneasy breathing and his pen gliding over the pile of papers he´s signing. His face is sullen and pale – drawn from worry. His brow furrowed. He is barely going through the motions of getting presidential things done. 

His mind is not on his work; nor is it on his wife´s bid for the presidency. He can only think of the one thing that has made itself present in his every waking thought since its occurrence – the phone call. That phone call. The one he, couldn´t have prevented himself from making. The one he, chides himself for having made, but somehow sweetly savours, as it has been his only contact in many months. That call… 

His demeanour changes as the door opens. It is no less sullen but reflects a glimmer of hope. 

He thinks for a moment that he is imagining it. Somehow he has willed the image to make itself real. This must be another one of his wishful-thinking apparitions: the result of his reverie.

FITZ: Livie?

He mutters in his only too familiar disquiet. His heart beating at a dangerously fast rate; too much so for the anxiety not to be reflected on his face – but he is the president of the most powerful country in the free world so he finds the strength. The act of masking has long been his master play. 

Olivia´s entrance is slow and guarded. Her closing of the door: quiet but firm.

She is hardly able to look him squarely in the eye but she is Olivia Pope so she musters the courage. Walking into turbulent waters has long been her way.

Their eyes finally lock. Her hands are loosely cupped, and hovering tentatively in front of her chest. She subconsciously fidgets with the ring on her forefinger. He notices but doesn´t say a word.

OLIVIA: Hi…

FITZ: Hi…

The silence that follows is almost deafening and seems to run on for an eternity.

OLIVIA: Fitz … I … I just wanted to say … I´m sorry. I´m sorry for … this…

She looks to him for help but he remains unmoved. He gently clasps his hands in wait for her.

OLIVIA: I don´t know what I was thinking … I … I didn´t know what I was saying. I … I … couldn´t find the words. 

Her eyes are pleading. She has not moved from her position at the doorway but her hands have made their way to rest on her belly.

OLIVIA: I couldn´t find the words to tell you that you made me responsible … you made me feel responsible. You went to war for me. You killed all those people. For ME! I couldn´t deal with that … I couldn´t deal with the burden of meaning so much. Suddenly I was more than I thought; more than I thought I could be to anyone. You did that! I blamed you for my inability to accept what I meant to you … and I´m sorry.

She now looks him dead in the eyes. 

Fitz can see that Olivia´s face is now flush with pain, her eyes swollen. She is unable to look away; he, unable to breathe. 

The silence is deafening but not broken…

OLIVIA: Fitz…

The camera pans away from her pleading stare. Fitz is on his feet. He slowly walks around the desk. His strut is methodical and beguiling. She pants in only the way Olivia Pope can. Slowly. Inhaling as she watches him walk towards her.

OLIVIA: Fitz…

His pace is steady and deliberately unhurried. His voice matches his saunter. 

FITZ: How could you have doubted me? I had no choice but to fight for you. This was not a war. This was a fight for my life. YOU are my life. I would never have allowed them to hurt you. How could you not know that?

Her head tilts to the side as she coyly exhales and moves slightly from one leg to the other. The truth in his eyes is piercing, as if trying to burn through her very soul.

OLIVIA: I´m sor...

But she isn´t allowed to finish as with, one stride he closes the divide. Fitz cups her face in his hands and reaches down towards her eager and inviting mouth.  
UP OLITZ MUSIC: The light  
The kiss is passionate and long … one full screen minute. 

Cut to Olivia and Fitz on seal in office … moaning, groaning and full OLITZ ACTION (for 9/10 central viewing of course). END OF EPISODE!!! 

COMING SOON:

EPISODE.22: I´M JUST A BILL 2 … Fitz pays the bill for the refurbishing of the house in Vermont.

EPISODE 23: AND BABY MAKES 3: Olivia announces that she is pregnant. Papa Pope begs to see his grandchild. Fitz figures out that he (papa Pope) was responsible for the death of his first son.

EPISODE 24: RUN PAPA RUN: Fitz struggles with the idea of killing papa Pope. He relinquishes the thought and invites him to the wedding instead. Olivia goes to the doctor to find out that she is pregnant … with twins.

EPISODE 25: YOU CAN TAKE COMMAND: Fitz renders B6-13 obsolete. He then turns over his presidency to Susan Ross and moves to Vermont. 

EPISODE 26: MO´ MONEY MEL: Mellie tries to wrangle more money out of Fitz for alimony and child support as she plots and schemes to make his life a living hell. Olivia calls her into a meeting at the wedding reception whilst Fitz is dancing with Cyrus. Demands are put on the table.  
CLIFFHANGER – ONE OF MELLIES DEMANDS … TBC


End file.
